


I'm not afraid

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [10]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part V</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #10: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part V_

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
“I know what I’m looking for.”  
Loki narrows his eyes. Thor’s ones are mirrors he hates, because they just reflect blue: in Thor’s eyes, he sees a monster even when he wouldn’t want it – and he can’t stand it.  
“Believe me: you don’t know.”  
Loki shelves his Seiðr, the mask of a reassuring humanity. He puts aside the skins that he knew and a borrowed life.  
“That’s what I am.”  
Thor smiles. “Can I still touch you?”  
Thor is not afraid.  
Loki closes his eyes. Because he is: he’s afraid to be happy, because who’s born in the winter, melts in the sun. Like honey.


End file.
